


skool luv affair

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, gianna and vanessa are a chaotic duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: we keep behind closed doorsevery time i see you i die a little morestolen moments that we steal as the curtain fallsor, jay and hailey are in love but no one knows it
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	skool luv affair

**Author's Note:**

> title: _skool luv affair_ by bts  
> summary: _secret love song_ by little mix

when hailey agreed to help kim with setting up the school gym for a ‘back to school’ party-thing for her daughter's school, she didn’t expect it to be so tiring. she'd rather spend the hours leading up to the party with jay and his daughter, dylan, but when kim practically _pleaded_ her to come, she couldn't say no. 

“do we really need to blow up _all_ these balloons?” vanessa asked as she huffed in her seat.

“apparently, we do,” hailey said from her seat next to her.

the two were sitting at a round table blowing up balloons that would litter the gym floor. they had been doing this for the past hour and a half and hailey was _seriously_ wondering how she had so much air in her lungs.

“at least we’re here and not with kim,” hailey said and nodded to where kim was shouting at someone because they brought the wrong shade of green streamers for the archway.

“true. like, i love kim, but she can be a little hardcore,” hailey nodded along.

vanessa reached for another balloon and was pleasantly surprised to find that there were only three left that needed to be blown.

“if you think about it,” vanessa said as she tied a knot for her balloon and slumping in her chair as hailey took a balloon of her own, “i shouldn’t even be here. you know? because i don’t have a child. and now that i think about it, neither should you.”

hailey rolled her eyes, “we’ve talked about this. you’re here because i am, and i’m here because kim said she needed help.”

“and because you would've come with jay anyway,” vanessa teased, watching a slight blush appear on hailey’s face.

“yeah. stop complaining and blow the last balloon,” hailey waved at vanessa.

“oh, i’ve retired from the balloon blowing business. that last one’s all you,” vanessa pointed at the balloon.

hailey squinted her eyes and reached for the balloon, making the show of flipping vanessa off which only made vanessa gasp.

“hailey anne, we are in a learning institution where there are children. how _dare_ you do something so juvenile, so disgusting, so, so… i don’t know. i used up all my good english for the day,” vanessa shrugged.

hailey tied the knot to the balloon and threw it on the floor, “and done.”

“congratulations,” gianna said as she walked past.

“thank you,” vanessa said smugly.

“i can’t wait for all the kids to pop them.”

vanessa stopped smiling and proceeded to flip gianna off, causing hailey to mock gasp.

“vanessa zoe, we are in a learning institution where there are _children_. how dare you d-”

“okay, yeah. i get it,” vanessa said, “but, i swear, if any of these children pops one of the balloons i will see red. except if it’s ally. or dylan," vanessa said, mentioning ally, kim and adam's daughter, and dylan. 

“speaking of dylan, didn’t she just turn six?” gianna asked.

“yep,” hailey said, instantly smiling as she thought of the adorable little girl, smiling wider when she thought of jay.

“oop. see that smile right there? that means she’s thinking about jay,” vanessa teased and pointed at hailey’s face.

“shut up,” hailey pushed vanessa’s hand away.

“i don’t know _why_ you still get embarrassed. you’re _dating_. something i think you should make public,” gianna said and sat down.

“aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” hailey asked.

“yeah, but i forgot what.”

“forgot or don’t want to do it?”

“is it really important? now stop trying to change the subject. we’re talking about the fact that you’re banging every single mom’s walking wet dream.”

“he’s not people’s walking wet dream,” hailey said quietly.

“oh?” vanessa asked and looked around, “morgan, come over here.”

morgan walked up to them and sat down, “yeah?”

“thoughts on jay halstead.”

“he’s a man. and not just any man. he’s a _man_ ,” morgan specified.

“what are we talking about?” one mom, stacy, asked.

“jay halstead.”

“don’t get me started on that guy,” stacy sat down next to hailey.

“ _oh_?” gianna asked, “what are your thoughts on this… specimen.”

“he's just so _handsome_. and, i know i'm married, but i would happily end it to get with him. and his adorable little girl, ugh! he's so cute with her," stacy gushed. 

"huh. hailey, any thoughts on jay?" vanessa asked, smirking. 

hailey shrugged, "he's alright." 

that was a lie. jay isn't _just_ alright. he's fucking perfect. always opening doors for her, pulling out her chair, getting her flowers. not to mention when he wakes up in the middle of the night because he can feel she's gone and proceeds to bake cookies with her even though he's pretty much fast asleep. saying he's "alright" was a lie and everyone at the table knew it. 

morgan gasped, "'alright'? 'alright'? hailey, have you _seen_ the man? have you seen his eyes? his freckles? his _arms_?" 

"yes, i have. now let's stop gossiping about jay and finish setting up before kim beats all of us up," hailey said. 

morgan and stacy playfully groaned and went to the back of the gym where they were in charge of putting stars on the wall. 

"see, hailey," gianna said, "now think about how jealous they would be if they found out you, hailey anne upton, got jay halstead _totally_ whipped for you." 

"seriously?" 

"yes, seriously! i did _not_ wait three years for you guys to admit your feelings just for you to not be overly cute with each other," vanessa fumed. 

"calm down. why are you so invested in whether people know about us anyway?" 

gianna looked at hailey as if she was confused, "because we spent three years watching you two share looks from across the ro- did you not listen to nessa?"

"first of all, you spent a month watching us throw looks at each other," hailey pointed at gianna, "second of all, _you_ spent a _year_ watching us throw looks at each other," hailey pointed at vanessa.

gianna and vanessa nodded at each other, "she got us there." 

vanessa pointed at hailey, "she did. but our point still stands." 

gianna stood up and started walking away, "just think about it." 

hailey laughed as she watched kim chew gianna's head off because she didn't sort out the projector - "i'm sorry, kim. i forgot and hailey distracted me." 

-

it was _finally_ time for the kids to start arriving and whilst hailey was happy that they were done decorating, she was totally bummed because she knew the decorations wouldn't last an hour before they were torn to bits. 

she was also happy because jay was coming. with dylan. jay was coming with dylan. jay was coming _because_ of dyl- she doesn't have to explain herself. 

hailey stood with two of the moms that she was decorating with by the entrance of the school so they could give the parents a sheet of paper with what they'll be doing that night - an itinerary, if you will. 

the itinerary read as follows:

_18:00 - parents start to arrive with children_

_18:45 - tour of school for parents (kids to be in gym)_

_20:00 - end of school tour, parents make way to gym_

_20:30 - movie!_

_22:00 - go home_

pretty simple, i know. 

it's currently 18:02 and so far only three families have showed which is not surprising because almost nobody is ever on time. 

"hailey!" she heard someone call her name before feeling a small pair of arm wrap themselves around her legs. 

"hey, ally," hailey said and crouched down so that she was at ally's eye level, "how's the best girl doing?" 

"i'm fine. dada got me a _teenage mutant ninja turtles_ costume for halloween." 

"really? in august?" hailey asked. 

"yeah. he said we have to be prared. whatever that means," ally pulled a face. 

hailey had to fight the smile on her face, "did he say 'prepared'?" 

"yeah!" 

"well, i think he just wanted to buy you a costume," hailey told the six year old knowing full well that adam would've bought ally the costume the day after christmas, "speaking of your dad, where is he?"

before ally could reply adam walked up to the two of them. 

"you know, sooner or later you won't have to crouch _down_ to be the same height as her," adam joked and fistbumped ally. 

hailey sucked her teeth in an annoyed manner and stood up, crossing her arms around her chest, "there are so many things i want to say to you right now. but i won't." 

"because you love me?" 

"because there is a child right in front of me. take the itinerary and go," hailey said and shoved the itinerary in adam's hands before pushing him to get him to go inside. 

after adam, more families started arriving and hailey was busy greeting everyone - _"good evening. enjoy the night!"_ . she was _so_ busy that she didn't even notice jay standing in front of her. 

"okay, sir. just one second," hailey said as she turned around to the table behind her to get more itineraries. 

" _'sir'_? is that a new kink?" jay joked as hailey rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. 

"no, it is _not_ a kink. i was just being polite." 

"ah, i see." jay let his eyes venture over hailey - down then up. "anyways, we're gonna head in, now. this little one's been mad at me because i wouldn't let her have ice cream before we left," jay said and swung his hand, causing dylan's hand to swing as well because jay was holding her hand. 

"ice cream _is_ important, jay," hailey said and gave jay the itinerary which he held onto for _way_ longer than necessary, putting his hand slightly over hers before taking it from her hand. 

"really? you too?" 

"sorry, jay. but i signed a contract stating i would agree with dylan no matter what. and you don't have to worry angel, there's _loads_ of snacks in the gym," hailey directed the last part to dylan, whose face instantly lit up. 

"really?" dylan asked, buzzing with excitement. 

"really," hailey confirmed. 

dylan instantly started tugging on jay's hand, trying to get him inside, "daddy, we have to go now! come on!" 

"okay, okay. talk to you later?" jay directed the last part to hailey - who nodded - before letting himself be dragged by dylan. 

hailey laughed, shaking her head, and continued greeting parents and giving out itineraries. 

-

"i'm telling you, he checked her out!" stacy said. 

the group were in the gym as they were watching over the kids - really, they're just gossiping - whilst a different group of people took the parents on a tour of the school. 

"literally no one is disagreeing with you, stace. it's just the way you described it," gianna said. 

"what's wrong with how i described it?" stacy crossed her arms over her chest. 

"'a man who is stranded in the desert and hasn't know the taste of water' i'll give you an 'a' for poetism but the imagery… it's just not it." 

"okay, so i could have worded it a little differently-" 

"a _lot_ differently," morgan murmured. 

"-but you get my point. listen, all i'm saying is i've known jay for a while and hailey is the only person i've seen him look at like that." 

"interesting. any thoughts, hailey?" vanessa asked. 

"nope. it's not like looks mean anything. i mean, vanessa looks at gianna like she wants to murder her and yet she's always buying gia the _doritos_ she likes. and morgan looks at tofu like they love it but they despise it with every fibre of their being," hailey said. 

"i'm not saying she has a point, i'm just saying she made several of them," vanessa rubbed her chin. 

hailey rolled her eyes, "come on. can we talk about anything other than jay?" 

"can you think of anything interesting enough?" vanessa asked. 

and suddenly… hailey's mind was blank. 

"nope." 

"great! for me, not you." 

hailey rolled her eyes and did her best to block them out, succeeding for the most part, unfortunately having to hear stacy describe jay's eyes as "green orbs that are like the earth" and have vanessa finish it off saying "that's looking for its ocean" and wink at hailey. 

-

the parents just came back from the tour of the school. some went to their kids and others went to the snack table. 

hailey was behind the punch table with stacy and morgan next to her, managing the chocolate fountain and cotton candy machine. 

over the course of the past ten minutes hailey and jay have made eye contact fifty-eight times, one of those times jay looked up and down hailey's body, slightly biting his lip and causing hailey to duck her head as she blushed. 

"you know, for someone who thinks jay is _just_ 'alright', you sure do look at him a lot," stacy pointed out after the sixty-first time. 

"ignore her," morgan said and put their hand on stacy's shoulder, "she's just mad that she cant openly ogle jay. what with her being married and all." 

"sucks to be you," gianna said as she passed by, causing stacy to flip her off. 

hailey laughed and rolled her eyes, making eye contact with jay - again - who started walking in her direction. 

"oh my gosh, he's coming right to us," stacy said and started fixing her hair. 

"stacy, you're married. i don't know why you're fixing your hair right now," morgan said. 

"just because i'm married doesn't mean men shouldn't know what they're missing out on." 

"ok." 

by the time morgan and stacy finished they're little conversation, jay had reached the table and stood in front of hailey. 

"hey," jay said, smiling at hailey. 

"hey." 

"hey," stacy said and waved. 

"hi," jay responded to stacy. 

"so, what brings you here?" hailey asked. 

"well, i couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me the past few minutes," jay responded. 

"most people reply with 'i'm here for the punch' but i guess that works too." 

"do they?" 

"yeah." 

"am i most people?" 

hailey smirked, "yeah." 

"ouch, hails. that hurts," jay said and mocked hurt, clutching his chest whilst stacy and morgan started freaking out because jay called hailey 'hails'. 

"luckily theres ice in this punch so it'll help with that," hailey poured herself a cup of punch and took a sip, "refreshing." 

jay's voice dropped so that stacy and morgan couldn't hear and leaned forward to be by hailey's ear, "you're playing a dangerous game, upton." 

"am i? because i'm simply telling you that ice will help with your hurt." 

"that's not all you're doing." 

"tell me, what else am i doing?" hailey asked, challenging jay. 

jay didn't answer, though, just leaned back and took the cup from hailey's hand, finished the drink and walked away with a smirk on his face. 

"what the fuck just happened?" 

"he's totally into you!" 

stacy and morgan spoke at the same time before dylan came running at the three of them.

"daddy said i must give this to you," dylan said and handed hailey a note. 

hailey opened the note and both stacy and morgan went to see what the note said:

_you look pretty tonight. meet me just before the movie?_

hailey looked up at saw jay looking at her, waiting to see her reaction. 

"i swear if you don't answer ye-" stacy stopped speaking when she saw hailey start writing pulling a pen _literally_ out of nowhere:

_where?_

-

stacy and morgan wouldn't shut up about jay for ten minutes - _"no, i don't think you saw how he looked at you." "i swear he was looking at you like someone who hasn't seen sunlight in eighty years." "if you don't end up together by the end of the night then what is life?"_

"guys, calm down. i don't even know what he wants to talk about," hailey said, giving out the last few cups of punch. 

"don't know what who wants to talk about?" vanessa asked as she and gianna walked toward the table. 

"jay," morgan said with a smirk. 

"he asked hailey to meet him _just_ before the movie," stacy smiled. 

"ooohhh, did he now?" gianna asked. 

"yeah, it's literally what we just said." 

"is she going to meet him?" vanessa asked. 

"ye-" 

"yes, she is," hailey replied, cutting stacy off. 

"ooooohhhh, and just like that my night has gotten so much better."

"what's the time now?" morgan asked. 

"uhh, 20:26," gianna said. 

"hailey, you gotta go. now!" 

"what?" 

"movie starts 20:30 and it's 20:26. you gotta go.". 

"the movie isn't going to start exactly at 20:30," hailey said. 

"then why did kim make everyone be seated by 20:25?" vanessa asked.

"because she's kim. and she's coming this way so you two better run." 

vanessa looked behind her, saw kim walking to her amd immediately pulled gianna away. 

"you may have gotten rid of those two but we're not going anywhere," morgan said. 

"guys-" 

"hailey!" kim said, "jay has been bugging me for the past minute asking where you are, so please. go to him." 

"okay then," hailey walked three steps before turning around and pointing at stacy and morgan, "don't follow me." 

"wouldn't dream of it." 

"don't tell me what to do." 

-

hailey walked just outside the gym before she was pulled to the side and gently pushed against the wall, a kiss being placed on her lips. she wrapped her arms around jay's neck and smiled into the kiss.

"hey," jay said when he pulled away. 

"hey. couldn't wait until we got home?" 

"hell no. i could barely wait those ten minutes."

"well, i'm proud of you for lasting that long," hailey played with the hair at the nape of jay's neck. 

jay let out a short chuckle before kissing hailey again, quickly going down to kiss her neck. 

"gia and nessa were saying that it's a shame we haven't gone public with our relationship," hailey breathed out. 

"mmmhhhh," jay hummed against her skin. 

"and it got me thinking… that maybe we should."

jay stopped kissing her, "do you… do you want to?" 

"yeah. i mean, i love having this for just us, but i want to hold your hand and kiss you in public. plus, i wouldn't mind people knowing you're taken," hailey joked, "do you want to?" 

"of course! i was just waiting for you to be ready. i know you like taking things slow and i figured having people know right away would be a lot for you so… i suggested us keeping us a secret. if i crossed a line or something i'm sorry i-" hailey silenced him with a kiss. 

"i love you," hailey whispered on jay's lips.

"i love you too," jay whispered and leaned in for another kiss. 

"hey, horn dogs," vanessa said, peaking around the corner causing jay and hailey to pull apart, "just thought i should remind you that this is a learning institution where there are _children_. so stop a that and come watch the movie," vanessa went back into the gym. 

hailey and jay stayed outside for a minute longer before going back into the gym, fingers interlocked loosely. 

-

"see you at home?" jay asked. 

the movie had ended ten minutes ago and he and hailey were standing by his car. 

"yeah. i'll probably be home by 23:00 so don't wait up," hailey said, already feeling the pain from when she'll clean up the gym. 

"you know i will. i mean, how am i supposed to sleep if you're not there?" 

"with your eyes closed, you dork," hailey pushed jay's chest. he held onto her hand before she could remove it and brought it to his lips to press a chaste kiss to it. 

"i love you," jay said, causing hailey to blush, "if you're gonna blush every time i say that then you're gonna be red a lot." 

"shut up," hailey muttered. 

jay put his unoccupied hand under hailey's chin and raised it so she would look at him, "i love you." 

"i love you too." 

jay leaned into kiss her and she found herself leaning in as well. they pulled apart to the sound of applause coming from the entrance of the school and saw kim, vanessa, adam, gianna, stacy, morgan and a bunch of other people cheering them on. 

hailey put her head on jay's chest in embarrassment and jay put his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head. 

"you can go home now," jay said to their audience who immediately started walking in their different directions. 

jay nudged hailey so she would look up, "they're gone." 

"bye," hailey said and gave jay a peck. 

jay smiled, "bye." 

hailey opened the back door and gave dylan a kiss on her forehead, the little one fast asleep in her car seat. she then closed the door and walked up to the entrance of the school. 

"would you look at that? they _did_ end up together tonight," morgan said, smug grin on her face. 

hailey scoffed, "please, this has _been_ a thing," with that, hailey walked inside. 

"let it be known, i already knew," gianna said and followed hailey. 

"not that it's important, but i knew before her," vanessa said and followed, leaving stacy and morgan outside with shocked expressions on their faces. well, not for long because kim shouted for them to help clean up. 


End file.
